five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Wall Eehto
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Taxes Arc' It was revealed by Jura Neekis that Wall along with rest of Alvarez Empire decided to remain neutral in the war, thanks to negotiates with Makarov Dreyar. Tenrou Arc After the battle of Tenrou Island and Zeref's defeat and sentence, Wall attends a meeting hosted by August along with rest of the Spriggan 12 minus Larcade Dragneel. 'Relationships' Alvarez Empire Spriggan 12 As a member of the Spriggan 12, Wall seems to have a good relationship with most of them. He is very respectable to them and holds August and Irene in very high regard. August Like the other 12, Wall holds his leader August in high regard and respects his authority. However, he will speak out against August if he doesn't agree with him (not rudely), when August stated they will not tell the people of their emperor's disappearance, although he added before he wouldn't doubt him. Irene Belserion Ajeel Ramal Larcade Dragneel 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of the Spriggan 12, not only is Wall is a very powerful wizard, but as one of the Shields he holds much authority over his country, and while his emperor is mostly away on travels, Wall and the rest of the Spriggan 12 (along with Yajeel) command the Alvarez Empire. After Zeref's imprisonment, Wall along with the other Spriggan 12, are now acting as the co-rulers for their empire in secret. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Durability: Electrical Immunity: 'Magic Power' Immense Magic Power: Weakness (弱点特攻兵ウィークネス Wīkunesu): A Magic initially utilized by his puppet to create mechanical soldiers that exploit his enemies' weaknesses, Weakness is a Magic that utilizes the basic processes of Alchemy to form its constructs. The real Wall demonstrated the ability to additionally construct extremely complicated, powerful machinery with little to no effort, such as a Jupiter-like cannon, and even less complicated weapons, which include heat-seeking missiles copper and zinc-infused 9mm bullets, electric-imbued mechanical latches, etc. One of the fundamental abilities of Weakness is to also allow him to examine, with his eyes, the body of the foe in question, which allows him to assess their overall statistics and abilities, as well as even view their internal organs. Alternatively, Wall can also use his Weakness as a visual aid for attacking with his created products by locking on to targets that are within an adequate firing distance. * Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon (超長距離魔導砲 Chō Chōkyori Anchimateriaru Madōhō): Wall constructs an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters; the cannon comes with a magical targeting scope that allows Wall to accurately aim no less than 400km away from his current location. * Railgun (レールガン Rērugan): Wall alchemically creates a large, albeit slim, railgun that manifests itself and floats above his back. Said railgun is capable of firing a devastating payload of electricity at the target in question. Magical Barrier Particle Nullification: '''Wall has the ability to nullify and thus erase magical barriers, most notably Jutsu Shiki-type barriers. '''Machias Physiology: Like the Machias puppet created serving under him, Wall has the ability to change his basic physique, with the added option, however, of only adjusting parts of his body to meet certain needs, This change is not limited to certain parts, and even stretches to his entire body and personality itself. * Assault Mode (アサルトモード Asaruto Mōdo): Owing to his status as a Machias, Wall can change form in a manner similar to his puppet by redistributing the allocated flow of his Magic Power; such a change comes with the intended side-effect of altering his personality, turning him into a more menacing, emotionally distant character with a personality type he dubs as "heartless", directly contrasting his default "impulsive" character. Upon entering this mode, Wall's appearance changes drastically, giving him a more robot-like appearance, covering him in a mechanical battle suit, complete with palms capable of launching fireballs and energy orbs, as well as what appears to be firearm-mounted wings, alongside facial armor. ** Fire Blasts: Capable of being launched from the focal point of his palm, these fireballs are incredibly fast and dangerous. ** Flight: The firearm-mounted wings shoot out jet-like stream that allows Wall to fly. ** Missiles (ミサイル Misairu): From the pack mounted on his back, Wall, after confirming the sure-hit of his missiles, launches them at his target. ** Anti-Matter Laser (対物レーザー Taibutsu Rēzā): Wall's wrist disassembles itself, revealing a small, albeit powerful cannon that fires a laser. ** Etherion (エーテリオン Ēterion): By equipping explosions made from Ethernano while diverting all Magic Power his cannon, Wall purports himself capable of firing Etherion itself, and even prepped it for the eradication of his target. 'Trivia' Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Spriggan 12 Category:Immense Power Category:Part-Machine Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Neutral Category:Scientist Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Machias Category:Shapeshifting Category:Rulers Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Wall Sqaud Category:Marksman Category:Military Personnel Category:Wizard World